Briseuse de corps et de coeur
by Ira la venimeuse
Summary: petit os qui se lit tres rapidement, rencontre entre une croqueuse d'hommes et un Malfoy. Attire par elle comme le sont les papillons par la lumiere, ce qui doit arriver arriva, il s'y est brule les ailes.


**Note de l'auteur:** encore un one shot éclair, le deuxieme, il faut dire que j'aime ce genre d'ecriture, ou tu a des phrases qui te viennent en tete, et tu sens comme un besoin de les coucher sur le papier.

Cela donne souvent des choses innatendues que je n'imaginerai meme pas en realite.

Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas de fric sur cette histoire. Juste le POV m'appartient et le scenario. Le titre viens d'une fic de enoa2 _Ange Gardien._

Petite precision, l'histoire se passe a la fin du mois de juin.

**Briseuse de corps et de coeur.**

Je te fais envie Drago n'est-ce pas?

Aller regarde moi, vas y fais toi du mal, regarde ce que tu n'aura jamais.

Un tango, tu te rapelles non?

A voir la tete que tu fais, on dirai bien…tu ne peux pas savoir combien ca e fais du bien de te voir souffrir, surtout que c'est moi qui en suis la cause.

Ah Drago, Drago, Drago…il est des choses en ce bas monde qu'il vaut mieux ne pas souhaiter, m'avoir en fait partie. Tu avais pourtant l'air d'avoir compris la lecon, la dernière fois.

Et la je m'approche, tu le sens, tu le sais que c'est moi, et tu sais aussi pourquoi.

"Danse avec moi."

Tu rouvre les yeux que tu avais ferme en sentant mon souffle dans ton cou, mes levres frolant ton oreille, tu est surpris?

Mais tu te reprends vite, tu attrapes ma main et je t'entraine au centre de la piste. C'est moi qui dirige, c'est toujours moi. Les autres s'ecartent, ils savent.

Nous dansons, enfin, le nous ici est un mot vide de sens, tu le sais, mais tu ne l'admet pas c'est ca?

Au hazard d'un rapprochement je te glisse a l'oreille:

"Ca t'avait manqué hein?" Mais je ne veux pas de ta reponse, je te repousse et c'est repartit.

Les autres nous regardent, ils ont tous cesse d'essayer de nous egaler, il est vrai que tu as ete mon meilleur partenaire, ca m'as presque attristee de devoir te briser le coeur, mais que veux tu, on ne refais pas les gens, c'est dans ma nature. J'ai brise le petit prince des Serpentards le leader de ma propre maison, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas ete contents ce jour la tu sais? Ils pensaient tous qu'après m'etre envoye Potter, Dubois, Davies, Diggory et tous les canons de Poudlard je cesserai de jouer et je deviendrai la petite reine parfaite des serpents. Mal les en pris.

Un matin le 24 decembre precisement, on allait feter nos 3 mois, tu as trouve ton lit vide, comme tous les autres, et quand tu as cherche a m'embrasser, j'ai pris particulierement de plaisir a te mettre une giffle magistrale devant toute la grande salle. Ta tete marquee d'incomprehension était impayable. Cela vallait bien tous les coups bas des autres Serpentards.

Car ce cher Malfoy, avec son sang pur, son rang, sa pretendue puissance, qu'a t-il fait? Il c'est effondre et a fini a l'infirmerie. Pathetique vous dis-je.

Je n'avais jamais autant ri de ma vie. Quel divertissement divin.

La chanson est finie, je te glisse comme j'aime le faire:

"De toute facon, ca n'aurai pas marche entre nous et tu le sais."

Le fait est que ca aurait trop bien marche, le parfait petit Serpentard, avec la plus belle fille, sans me vanter, sang pure de la communite magique d'angleterre.

Mais voila, au grand dam de ma chere genitrice, je n'aime pas la perfection, je recherche meme quelqu'un aux totals antipodes de moi, alors le Drago Malfoy, qu'est-ce que je m'en balance!

Et je m'eloigne, digne, les gens s'ecartent sur mon passage, depuis que je t'ai brise, on me craint encore plus que toi, et c'est pas peu dire. C'est ma dernière annee alors autant finir en beaute…

Tu as ete ma plus belle prise, ma plus belle reussite. Je ne danse jamais deux fois avec mes anciennes proies, alors concidere cette danse comme un cadeau d'adieu.

Les portes de la grande salle se referment sur moi, Morgane, 17 ans, briseuse de corps et de coeur.

Fin.

Voila vos impressions svp!

Bisous

Irma.


End file.
